Mentality
by redfirexmeg
Summary: Starts on Christmas Eve right after Sanctuary. Jess and Rob are official and are attending Rob's Uncle Randy's wedding together.
1. Hottest Hottie in a tux

**FAN FICTION: 1-800-WHERE-R-U?**

**'Mentality'**

**Summary: Starts on Christmas Eve right after Sanctuary. Jess and Rob are official and are attending Rob's Uncle Randy's wedding together.**

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize from any of the four (soon to be five) 1-800-Where-R-U books belong to the wonderful author Meg Cabot, writing as Jenny Carroll. Sadly, this means Rob is hers too. Sorry. **

**A/N (author's note): This is my first fan fiction. Please read and review. I'm an aspiring author and need tips. Thank You! I know I won't do these characters justice in comparison to Meg Cabot, but I hope to have stayed in character while making this story my own, using only the main ideas of the characters and other story parts written by the true author. I hope you all enjoy. Thank you! I'll stop rambling now.HaHa.It's my thing. Okay, seriously, on with the story.**

I still don't know why I continue to write this all down. No one has asked or forced me to sit here with the same leaky pen I used to write the other four 'statements' with. Don't get me wrong, I have a life. I have plenty of other things I could be doing. I could be practicing my instrument of choice, the flute, to defend my third chair position from the rat, Karen Sue Hanky. I could be riding around on the back of my boyfriend's Indian, with my arms wrapped tightly around his totally buff body. I could be trying so much more than that, not that Rob would give in to his carnal urges, even though I am his official girlfriend. That's on account of the jailbait factor still in effect. But, instead of doing anything like that, I am sitting in my room writing another one of my 'statements', so that, again, if one day someone reads this, they can read the **truth.** This time it all started on Christmas Eve, the night of Rob's Uncle Randy's wedding. The same wedding where I'd get to see Rob in a tux!

I was just putting finishing touches on my make up when I heard the doorbell ring. I looked at the clock on my bedside table. It was 6:45. Show time. If Rob wasn't impressed by my velvet green sheath and make up and hair, done up by Ruth with the help of Cosmo step-by-step instructions, nothing would impress him. I had to admit I looked **_GOOD_**. I heard my mom and dad greet Mrs. Wilkin's and Rob. I was pleased to hear the pleasant tone of my mom's voice when she said hi to Rob. She even told him he looked 'nice'. I just **_HAD_** to see this. I mean, six-feet of hot male in a _tux_ was currently in my 'foyer' and I was up in my room thinking about it. I did what all-sane sixteen-year-olds do; I went flying downstairs to see. And, boy, what I saw was the hottest Hottie of them all, looking _very _hot in his tux. If my parents and his mom weren't standing right there watching me come down, I would've run into his arms and given him a **huge** kiss. It was as I was thinking about all this when everyone looked up at me. Mrs. Wilkin's smiled and my dad did too. It was mom's gasp that I heard first. But, it was Rob's reaction that I was looking for. And, it was his reaction that told me I looked good and that all of my efforts went to good use. His eyes seemed to light up as they roamed over me. He finally got to my face and gave me his half amused, half-disgusted smile. Only, it didn't look too disgusted. It looked, dare I say it, appreciative.

"Mastriani, you ready?"

'Mastriani, you ready?', do you see why I love this guy so much? He had said it with awe.

I nodded and kissed mom and dad good-bye. We went outside and got into Just-Call-Me-Gary's car. It was nice. The car I mean. Not too flashy, but big enough for the four of us, which the pick-up just wasn't. Big enough I mean. Just-Call-Me-Gary started the car and we drove off to the wedding.


	2. I won

**Summary: Starts on Christmas Eve right after Sanctuary. Jess and Rob are official and are attending Rob's Uncle Randy's wedding together.**

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize from any of the four (soon to be five) 1-800-Where-R-U books belong to the wonderful author Meg Cabot, writing as Jenny Carroll. Sadly, this means Rob is still hers. **

**A/N (author's note): So, this chapter is going to recall past memories of right after the hospital scene in Sanctuary. I wanted to capture the parent's reactions a little better concerning Rob. It's not too important, but I wanted to do this, and Thank You for the review I got. I'll type responses to them once I get this chapter out of the way. As I said, it's formality.**

Flashback) (The day Rob is released from hospital)

I had come so close to running up those stairs into my bedroom. So close. But, then I heard the door slam right after me and heard my mother's yell…

"**Jessica Antonia Mastriani! Get down here right now young lady!"**

Now, the first thing I'd like to point out is how unfair that comment was. I mean, yes, I may be smaller than most sixteen-year-olds, but I am sixteen, not young. So, I slowly turned around and made my way back downstairs. The only thing that would get me through this speech was the memory of Rob's surprised smile after I finally told my parents about him. He was so happy. About my telling my parents, I mean. And, he should be, He'd been bugging me to do that now for months. I made my way into the living room. When I saw the look on my mother's face, I knew I'd have to sit down for this one. I chose the armchair, so then no one could join me like they could on the couch.

" **Jessica! He is eighteen! I was okay with it when he was only following you around on your 'idiotic vision quests**' **as your father called them, but dating him is completely different. Not to mention out of the question!"**

As you may have guessed, said speech was given by my mother, the 'elitist snob'.

"Toni, he's a nice boy. Look at all he's done for Jess over this past year. Mary talked to me about him and told me how well he's been doing since-"

That was dad, who was now receiving the evil eye from me and a curious one from mom. A curious look, I mean.

" Since what Joe?"

Only my mom could pull off a look that deadly and calm.

" Nothing Toni. He got into a tight space a few years back, but he's done nothing since."

Nice one Dad, I had a feeling he knew what Rob was on probation for, even before I did. Life really isn't fair.

" **So let me get this straight? No aspiration for college, a motorcycle, a garage!**

**Over age! Jessica! He wants to own his own garage for Heaven's sake! And he was in a bit of TROUBLE? Like with the LAW? You can't date this boy. That's final!"**

Haha. Like, she's going to stop me? I take on guys twice my size. I have fought off psychopaths, and she thinks she'll keep me from my one true love? Ha ha. So, I pointed this out to her.

"Mom, dad! Whether you give permission or not, I will find a way to see Rob. I love him and I'll find a way. So, you might as well let me go out with him in front of you, instead of behind your backs. Don't make me lie, because I will if I have to."

"Jessica, don't make this harder than it already is. Don't make idle threats-"

"They aren't idle dad, I fully intend to continue seeing Rob."

" I know, and I intend for you to see him under supervision for a while, with strict curfew and even tighter rules is that understood?"

I was jumping for joy inside and was about to give dad the biggest hug, when mom interrupted. Trust her to ruin it. The happy moment I mean.

"**Joe! I don't approve of this! My baby is not going out with someone like this _boy_ Robert! He is unsuitable!"**

Number one, I am not a baby. Number two; Rob is not some _boy._ He is eighteen for Heaven's sake. A very hot, responsible eighteen year old male. That I continue to see.

"Mom….."

"Toni."

"**Fine! I see when I've been outvoted! You can continue to see _this boy _and I'll keep my thoughts to myself"**

I fought the urge to laugh out loud. I highly doubted I'd heard the end of this.

"Thank you!"

I started to leave and walk out the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, mom, Rob got released from the hospital today, so I'm going to see him."

With that and dad's slight nod of the head, I left, with a huge smile plastered across my face. I had won this round.


	3. The Perfect Wedding

**Summary: Starts on Christmas Eve right after Sanctuary. Jess and Rob are official and are attending Rob's Uncle Randy's wedding together.**

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize from any of the four (soon to be five) 1-800-Where-R-U books belong to the wonderful author Meg Cabot, writing as Jenny Carroll. Sadly, Rob doesn't belong to us. Lucky Meg. : P**

**A/N (author's note): please read and review. If you like, tell me. If you hate, tell me. I take ideas, tips, and help, too. Oh my goodness the star things don't work. I'm very upset about this. You know what I'm watching right now? Harry Potter 4. Good stuff… Oh and could you tell me if this is too out of character? Much appreciated. Back to the wedding.**

**Luv you,**

**Meg**

The ride to the church was fun. We all sang cheesy Christmas carols. I knew Rob wasn't too happy about that, but he'd do anything for his mom. We got to the church and sat down in a pew on the right side from the door. The vows were sweet and simple. Not traditional, the vows I mean, not the wedding. The wedding was perfect. The bride and groom said things like "You make me whole. You're the reason I'm still here today." I wondered what they meant by that last part, but didn't want to ask Rob. He looked actually calm and happy, like he was enjoying himself. Rob, I mean. I got to see the rings up close and I wouldn't be writing about them, but they become important later on. They were a double helix pattern of gold and silver. The bride's had a tiny, embedded diamond in it on the inner part of the band. Rob's Uncle Randy's had one word embedded in it, _amor._

The reception is where Rob and I got to dance. Me in my dress, and him in his tux. I danced with Just-Call-Me-Gary. I danced with Mrs. Wilkin's. I even danced with Rob's uncle, the groom. He was really cool, and I even heard him say to Rob 'You picked a nice one'. Rob nodded. I didn't know if that was agreement, but I hoped so. I mean, he invited me. That's when he took me around the waist and started dancing with me. It was a slow song so I got to wrap my arms around his neck. Which is no easy thing to do when he's almost a foot taller than me.

Rob pulled away suddenly and looked at my face very intently. All traces of humor were gone. I got very nervous, let me tell you.

"Mastriani-"

"Yes Rob?"

See I was trying to act all mature, but my insides were going wild. He must've heard my heart beating. I thought he was going to break up with me. And, if he did, no matter what, I wouldn't cry in front of him. Oh and I'd blame my mom. It's so obvious that she doesn't like him. I think it's totally rude how she lets him know it.

"Jess, I-"

Uh-Oh. He said Jess. This is serious and I don't think in a good way. I began to get even more nervous. I pulled away a bit to look in his face. He wouldn't meet my eyes. He looked everywhere but at my eyes. Then all of a sudden his gray eyes were on my face.

"I love you."

And, No that wasn't me who said that. That was Rob, yes _my_ Rob. I was so happy. My whole body was bursting with happiness.

"I love you, too."

And, we went back to dancing. Just like that. The night just kept getting better and better. Then, my buddies in the F.B.I had to go and ruin it for me. Dr. Krantz, if you ever read this, I hope you know, you ruined my life that night.

**A/N: Okay, I know that wasn't nearly as good as the books, but I wanted to get the wedding over with. So, new summary. **

**Summary: The wedding on Christmas Eve was the last happy memory Jess had for a while. Right after the happiest moment of her life, her world shatters.**

**A/N: Sorry again that this isn't at all the best. But, please review. The wedding was hard to write about. I had horrible writer's block, because I wanted it to be her last happy moment, but I couldn't capture Jess as well. I also know that my chapters are not that long, but that's because I'm rushing to get hem up. I know how much I want the nest chapters in stories up so I'm trying.**


	4. Missing

**Summary: The wedding on Christmas Eve was the last happy memory Jess had for a while. Right after the happiest moment of her life, her world shatters. Her psychic visions become more personal, again.**

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize from any of the four (soon to be five) 1-800-Where-R-U books belong to the wonderful author Meg Cabot, writing as Jenny Carroll. Maybe she'll share Rob… A girl can dream, right? Ha Ha **

**A/N (author's note): It's not the best stuff right now, because I'm trying to write as fast as I can. But, if you like it review and I'll keep writing. If you don't like it, review and I'll try harder to fix it.**

**Thanks: sexydiamond123-** my first reviewer thank you. I'm glad you reviewed, so I had motivation to keep writing.

**Misty the Ghost-**I'm glad you like it, I'll keep updating, no worries. I try for one a day, but work and school is about to begin.

**twighlightangel61090-** I'm trying for realistic and I'm using the books for guide, but I'm putting the characters in positions that I can't find anything in the books to show me how to make them react. But, I'll keep trying.

**Hiei's Blood Rose**- I'm glad you like it. Keep reading and I'll keep writing.

**Thank you for the reviews. They mean so much to me. I know it may sound stupid, but I am an aspiring author and I am glad you like this stuff. **

**Luv you,**

**Meg **

"Malcolm? Wha-? You. Here. ? Huh?"

Then I noticed the woman behind him with the bruised eye. I didn't even think about it. The eye, I mean.

"Mrs. Pierce?"

Rob turned to look at what I was now gawking at. I saw his look turn from peaceful to murderous in less time than it took me to make a fist.

"Jessica-"

"No, no, no. **NO!"** Dr. Krantz- This is a wedding. A wedding. A **WEDDING**! Do you get that?"

"Jessica, I realize this. And, I wouldn't come to you if it weren't important. But, it is."

"What happened, Dr. Krantz, to 'we won't require anything from you but a few hours a week? What about all that bull?"

I was nearing hysterics here. Rob must've noticed this because he put his arm comfortingly around my shoulders. I was supposed to be having my 'moment' with Rob, basking in what he had told me. Even _Cosmo_ would call what we had had a 'moment'. But, no, I was the freak and always got interrupted. I was thinking about this when Dr. Krantz announced his reason for coming. And with those words, my blood ran cold.

"Douglas was missing."

Douglas. Missing. My brother, Douglas, missing.

I think that's when my legs gave out, but Rob was holding me up. Supporting me. Dr. Krantz was still talking but I ignored him. I needed to find Doug. Rob seemed to understand that, or he was just getting me away from Dr. Krantz, either way he steered me outside. WE made it out the doors when, again, I heard a voice that shouldn't have been in my company that night.

"Jess! Rob!"

Skip was driving Rob and me to Rob's house. We stopped outside the little ranch style home. That's two people in one night. Two people I loved very much. There HAD to be a connection. Coincidences don't exist. At least when it comes to me. I had no doubt Rob would've been missing if he hadn't been with me. Two people, one night, my fault.

**Douglas and Ruth.**

I'm the reason they were missing and I'd be the one to find them. I didn't want safety first talks from Dr. Krantz. This was my case. All mine. My brother and Ruth were gone. It was my fault. And, Dr. Krantz won't stop me. From finding them, I mean.

Uh, Jess-?"

I turned to Skip. He was pointing out the windshield. I looked in that direction. And, wouldn't you know it? Krantz was there.

"SHIT!"

Dr. Krantz leaned in Skip's window.

" I said he WAS missing."

Oh, so he's okay. Right? That's what that meant, RIGHT?"

We found Doug"

Found. I started to breathe normally again.

" So, you see we had to shoot him down. He resisted arrest and assaulted Mrs. Pierce."

"You shot him?"

I was in complete amazement.

Well, yes, he killed your brother and resisted-"

"Wait what?"

"The kidnapper-"

"Ohh…wait, killed Doug? He killed Doug?"

"I'm really sorry Jessica. He killed Douglas along the highway right up there."He pointed north. "And, his kidnapper got away."

It couldn't get any worse. Well, it could. And, it was about to if we didn't get out of there. Ruth could be next. I didn't know what the killer's plan was, but it had to have something to do with me. I needed to go.

I looked over at Rob and started to get out of the car. Rob followed suit. I went right to his bike, ignoring Krantz's questions and remarks. Rob and I got on.

"Go, Rob"

I said this with no emotion and no destination in mind. But, he did. Go I mean.

I saw it while we were driving down the highway. The crime scene. I saw Doug's hair and looked away while tears coursed down my cheeks. Rob sped up and got us out of there.

If I hadn't looked away, if I had looked a little closer, Douglas may still have been alive today.

**A/N: Sorry! This killed me to write. I couldn't think of who to have missing or who to off next. I love these characters and I didn't know what would be the best story. I didn't want to kill any of them, but it was needed to make my idea work.**

**This job just got VERY personal. And, it's going to continue to get more personal. Betrayal, loss, it's all coming up. Review please! **


	5. Probation

**A/N: So is this chapter 5? Whoa I'm impressed, by myself, and those of you that reviewed. Oh, and x Ella x, you don't have to kill me HaHa I'm going.**

**Summary: DRAMA, need I say more? Betrayal, loss, heartache, backstabbing. It's all coming up. But, for those of you who want to see what I think Rob's on probation for, read this chapter. Then, review. Please and thanks. **

**Disclaimer: Okay, everything you recognize from any 1-800 book is Meg Cabot's. However, Rob is now going to admit what he's on probation for. What sucks the most is that, when we discover what Meg decides he's on probation for, that's what it is. There's no other possibility because it IS her book. In a chat Meg says that Rob is on probation for something that pretty much every guy used to do in Indiana, and all pretty much got in trouble. She ruled out plenty of possibilities by saying what it has nothing to do with. This was what I came up with…(have you seen Big Daddy?) It does ruin our imagination when we find out the truth but for now, here it is…**

Rob pulled over to the side of the road.

"Mastriani, maybe now we should decide on a destination."

"Oh, yeah, right. Um, let's hit a hotel in Paoli. That way we are close if Ruth's around this area, but far enough away from Krantz."

"Okay, let's go."

We got on the bike and started towards our destination. Rob pulled into the parking lot of a non-descript, but clean enough, motel. I let him go in to check us in.

Our room was small with only one queen sized bed. I blushed when I saw it, because I was only picturing the really hot guy and me sharing it. Of course, I was still worried about Ruth, but if I'm going to be distracted, what better way than by a six foot something Hottie standing there in front of me?

It turns out, Rob wasn't thinking about me in any compromising situations that night, except one that he imagined me with a knife to my throat (never happened) Or, he was really good at resisting any carnal urges, which he has. Urges, I mean. Because, sometimes, as I've said before, I can wear him down. Well, if THAT wasn't going to be happening, which it became clear IT wasn't when he pulled out a cot, I'd make good use of my time.

"Rob?"

"Mmph?"

Yeah, nice reply from someone who is supposed to love me. Maybe it was taking all his effort to not jump me so he could hardly speak. Hey, it could happen.

" Tell me why you're on probation. If you love me you will, or I swear I am leaving right NOW!"

Maybe it was something in my tone; maybe he was just sick of avoiding it. Or maybe, he knew I was stubborn enough to never let him get away with avoidance. Whatever it was, he turned, and out came the story.

_(A/N: story/memories)_

_Rob, Wendell, Wylie, and even a few Townies were walking through the snow. It was late at night, but people were still out eating and shopping. The boys all went right up to the side of the building and just started…urinating. They were cracking up as they made writing in the snow and on the sides of buildings. The people around them were making disapproving sounds and looks. The boys laughed harder, until the flashing lights came through the street. Everyone scattered. Rob and a few other guys were caught, a few got away. _

_Court wasn't a joke, and it wasn't fun. The judge was used to this case. All the boys seemed to love doing this; it was harmful but fell under the category of Disturbance of the Peace. All the 'hooligans' as the police and judge referred to the boys were given probation. Each was given a probation officer. If any illegal activity was reported, they'd find their butts back in that court faster than the sentence dealt out would take. Jail. This being the second time for Rob this meant one more strike and he could find himself in jail._

_The other boys never mentioned their probation to anyone but the direct friends and family. It didn't matter to them. However, it mattered to Rob. He couldn't go to jail. He couldn't leave his mom like his dad had. He couldn't go to jail like his dad had. He'd clean up his act and stop this foolish nonsense. But, then he met Jess. It had nothing to do with why he was on probation but he was an adult and she was a minor. That's unlawful right there, not counting the probation… What's a guy to do?_

**A/N: Yes, it was short, but I wanted to get this out before the first day of school. I've been busy at work the last three days straight. Sorry, for the wait. And, peeing on a building. Ha Ha, couldn't resist. Sorry, for the short chapter again. Review, what did you think?**


End file.
